Talk:Harvey McArdle
It would appear that we're going to treat Vinny as a guest character for the time being at least, therefore I'm amending the infobox and categories to reflect this. Karen2310 (talk) 18:19, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Page title Shouldn't this page be named Harvey McArdle seeing as Vinny was an alias rather than a nickname? David (talk) 16:11, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :I think as he was credited as Vinny Ashford in all of his appearances that it should be left as it is. VinnyAshford (talk) 21:06, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::While I can see the argument for and against the change, I must say that I am very much for it - the character is now being referred to as Harvey by everyone, only on occasion is his alias mentioned. This could cause confusion for newer viewers, or people who watch the show but not regularly. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 21:41, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :::I think it should remain as Vinny Ashford, which redirects from his real name. Danielroxheaps 23:21, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Whilst I believe that's a valid point, Connor, I do take context into account. He is referred to as Harvey due to Flora being around and she did not know of the existance of the "Vinny" alias. VinnyAshford (talk) 14:07, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yet, he was only known as Vinny until Flora came around and exposed his real name - now he is referred to as Harvey by everyone. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 14:27, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::He's referred to as Vinny all the time except when Flora is within earshot as she wouldn't understand. Once Flora is gone, we won't hear of Vinny again, so I think it best to leave it. VinnyAshford (talk) 19:35, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Daniel. Stick with Vinny and connect with a page redirect. We didn't change Mel Hutchwright's page to reflect his real name.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:01, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I would vote to change Mel's page as well. What makes this different to Gavin Rodwell/Andy Carver or the many instances where an unnamed character's name is given in dialogue? David (talk) 21:17, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I too think Mel’s page should be changed, this is no different to Pat Phelan using the name Alan Frost in his final episodes - no alias should be used over a confirmed name, the alias should be the redirect. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 22:06, June 29, 2018 (UTC) But he was never credited as anything but Mel and all sources refer to him as Mel, including interviews with Ian McKellen! His page has been Mel for years. There is no need to change it. Andy/Gavin was credited under both names. That is a very different matter --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:24, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :While I can see your case for Mel, I don't think his and Vinny's situations are similar either. Vinny is now being referred to mostly as Harvey by both the characters AND by the press. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:08, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, had a re-think on this overnight and now decide that it's best to go with the changes for both Lionel and Harvey but there must be a redirect with no pipelinks in order that the site's search engine works properly, no side notes on the episode page cast lists as the credits at the time were not an error, and the usual note at the base of each character page in italics stating the credit history as we do with other short term characters.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:12, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :::The difference is that Vinny was always credited as such and is still referred to as Vinny by even the Coronation Street officials. The Andy/Gavin thing was a deliberate plot point for a major character. I believe Vinny should have his page remain as the name he was credited with in all 33 of his apperances. We could maybe expand a bit on the whole Vinny/Harvey thing on his page if we were allowed to deviate from the template a little? VinnyAshford (talk) 15:24, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::I personally think your opinion is biased, due to your username. I truly don't understand how we could use an alias over the true birthname - especially as his mother, sharing his real surname, is currently on the show. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 15:36, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Username has nothing to do with it pal. But it's being done on this very wiki with other characters, characters far more important than Vinny was. And if you haven't already sussed, Flora's leaving very soon. She and her son will be lost in the Corrie history books so a name change will not matter, people will have forgotten both characters. There are far more pressing matters. Plus, you can't argue with referring to someone by the name they were credited as. VinnyAshford (talk) 21:57, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Actually went and did it. Ooof, I hate this place. VinnyAshford (talk) 16:32, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Democracy can be a cruel pill for a tyrant to swallow. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 17:13, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Hang on, woah. No need for insults. Only 3 major members of the wiki were invloved in decision making. That isn't "democracy". Perhaps the others should have been asked on their opinion? VinnyAshford (talk) 18:15, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :First of all, four were involved in debating this decision and the changes were not made until a week after the first proposition (in which time the thread had been on the activity pages enough to be noticed by even the casual editor). All those that wanted to have a say did. I’m sorry if you found my comment offensive but you are being a tyrant and opposing this democratic vote! If you feel so strongly about it I suggest you continue the discussion instead of sulking and claiming you hate the Wikia... Xx-connor-xX (talk) 18:27, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Yes. Only 3 majors. What about other major contributors? But I don't know if you realise, but talk pages don't appear on the activity bar. The only way you can see what's been posted here is to go out of your way and check it. But yes I do find your comments offensive. Telling me my opinion doesn't count because of my username and then calling my a tyrant when I say I don't like something. I don't expect to be treated this way. Especially not by an established editor here! But my friend, there was no vote to oppose. Go ahead and hold one if that's what you wish. The old format made sense to me more. The new page switches between using "Vinny" and "Harvey" so many times. It's unnecessary. Characters should be given their credited names. Harvey McArdle was never credited. It's absurd! Anyway, I am not sulking, merely stating my opinion on how this came so suddenly and how the change happened so fast afterwards. VinnyAshford (talk) 22:04, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :The talk pages DO appear on the activity page. Also, I never said your opinion didn’t count - I simply pointed out that you could have a conflict of interest due to your username. There are no votes on these pages - there are debates and discussions and quite frankly you failed to add much to the discussion, even though the argument against the change was a quite persuasive one. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 22:15, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I think you both need a second to calm down. We all simply just expressed our opinions. Four people were for the change whilst two were against it, and as majority wanted change, the pages were changed. There is nothing to do with democracy of any form as this is not a debate, nor was there dis-appreciation towards us members by the admins. The insults are unnecessary as well as comments about users' edit counts. This page is still accessible regardless of whether you type in Vinny Ashford or Harvey McArdle so in the end it doesn't matter if the page has been changed or not. Danielroxheaps 22:39, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Wise words. Can we draw a line under this now, please? David (talk) 23:08, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes VinnyAshford (talk) 15:50, July 5, 2018 (UTC)